omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Uni (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Uni= |-|Black Sister= |-|Generation Processor Unit= Character Synopsis Uni '''is one of the several leading characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia, first appearing in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 as one of the several CPU Canidates. Uni is the little sister of CPU Goddess Noire and governs over Lastation alongside her. She is regarded as similar to Noire in many aspects, but unlike her bigger sister, she has an inferiority complex due to being a perfectionist and wanting to be like her sister. Uni is often portrayed as observant and focuses on the words of others, especially contradictions in which she points out. As Goddess Candidate, Nepgear can transform into her CPU counterpart: Black Sister. As '''Black Sister her 'personality is identical to her human form though, as with nearly all the goddesses, she becomes a lot more confident in her abilities and more serious. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A '''with High Shares '''Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Uni, Black Sister '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''CPU Candidate / Goddess of Lastation '''Special Abilities: |-|Uni=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), 4th Wall Awarness (Uni consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Weapon Mastery (Has a proficent use in the field of ranged weapons, including guns, bows and even objects that normally aren't weapons), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness), Explosion Manipulation (Burst Explosion creates a massive scale explosion at will), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Tranformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Energy Manipulation, limited Magnetism Manipulation (Railgun is capable of projecting energy through altering electromagnetic particles and accelerating them), Death Manipulation (Hunting Revolver is stated to be capable of killing anyone in one shot, regardless of how dangerous or powerful they are), Stealthy Mastery (Stealth Buster allows Uni to conseal her presence and navigate more quietly without being detected). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|Black Sister=All Previous Abilities + Flight, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Scales to Neptune, who fixed the altered reality of Hyper Dimension), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Should be within the same league as Blanc , who can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets. Capable of fighting against Nepgear and Neptune, albeit the former was reluctant to fight) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '(Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) | Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '''(Weaker than, but nonetheless comparable to Blanc, who wields weapons that can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares ' 'Durability: Planet Level (Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range:Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her guns Intelligence: 'Considered a smart memeber among the CPUs '''Weaknesses: '''Has an inferiority complex that prevents her from having confidence in herself '''Versions: Uni '| '''Black Sister Other Attributes List of Equipment: *A list of all Uni's items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Uni transforms into her Goddess form. *'Tricolor Order:' Uni learns this skill from her sister, but she uses a gun instead. *'Radiant Bullet:' Uni shoots a bullet which explodes when hit. *'Searing Bullet:' Uni shoots 3 bullets very fast and hits the same spot. *'Blind Firing:' Uni shoots a bullet at the enemy's eyes. *'Volcano/Icicle/Pierce Bullet:' Uni shoots a fire/ice/AP bullet at the enemy. *'Venom/Paralysis Shoot:' Uni shoots a venom/paralysis bullet at the enemy. *'EX Multi Buster:' Uni shoots a very strong laser beam. *'XMB: Empress:' Uni removes her Gun's limiter, which transforms the Rifle into a Gatling Gun and sprays a rain of bullets at the enemy. *'Brave Cannon:' A stronger version of EX Multi Buster. This beam is so strong and may damage her gun. *'NGP:' Uni's secret move. She kicks the enemy into the air and sprays her XMB:Empress rapidly until her enemy becomes full of holes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artist Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2